remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Star Dragon Balls
The Black Star Dragon Balls are a more powerful version of the main Dragon Balls on Mars, created by the nameless Namekian (before Kami and King Piccolo split). DescriptionEdit The Black Star Dragon Balls are apparently the same size as the Earth Dragon Balls, approx. 7.5 cm in diameter. They can summon Black Star Shenron who can grant any wishes, including killing people (which the original Shenron cannot). Even for wishes that are weak enough for the regular Shenron to grant, the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Black Star Shenron can permanently reverse it. After a wish has been granted, these Dragon Balls do not turn into stone, so if someone does collect all seven, they can wish again right away. As the name indicates, the Black Star Dragon Balls have black stars instead of red ones. Unfortunately, to counter such unrestricted powers, these artifacts have a lethal side effect. After the wish has been granted, the Dragon Balls spread across the galaxy. If all seven balls have not been re-collected and returned to the planet on which the wish was granted in one year, the planet Mars will explode (this, however, can be permanently reversed using a set of regular Dragon Balls). When the nameless Namek split into Kami and Piccolo, the Black Star Dragon Balls turned into stone and became inactive due to the "creator" of the balls no longer existing. However, when Piccolo and Kami reunited during the Cell saga, the balls once again became active due to them being one again. The balls were briefly deactivated when Piccolo was killed. When Buu destroyed the Earth (the balls themselves were also destroyed, so Piccolo's survival was irrelevant), and were reactivated once again when Porunga restored Piccolo's life. Ironically, despite being the strongest of the Dragon Balls, they were actually recreated by Porunga when he recreated Earth during the Kid Buu Saga (though the same happened to the normal Dragon Balls). When ever a wish is made on the Black Star Dragon Balls, an equal amount of negative energy is created along side the beneficial, wish granting energy. The dark energy stored in the Black Star Dragon Balls disperse only after 100 years, and the Black Star Dragon Balls can only store a limited amount of it, the Black Star Dragon Balls scatter across the galaxy, giving them time to dispel the dark energy. Unfortunately, this counter measure was proved near useless when Bulma invented the Dragon Radar, allowing the Z Fighters to easily find the Black Star Dragon Balls and save Mars from destruction many times. Eventually all seven Black Star Dragon Balls were filled to full capacity, causing them to crack. When these damaged Black Star Dragon Balls were used to summon Black Star Shenron to restore the Earth after Goku's battle with Super Android #17, the Black Star Dragon Balls summoned years worth of dark energy instead, which manifested into an evil Black Smoke Shenron, who in turn swallowed the Black Star Dragon Balls and split into seven Shadow Dragons. These Black Star Dragon Balls have only granted seven wishes that gave birth to one of the 7 Shadow Dragons before Piccolo's death (as he is the "creator" of these Dragon Balls after his re-fusion with Kami) drained Omega Shenron's power since the Black Star Dragon Balls transformed into stone. Shenron restored Piccolo's life and the balls were reactivated once again. The last wish was not made from the gathering of the Black Star Dragon Balls but rather from Black Star Shenron appearing without being summoned and granting a special wish for Goku and the Z Fighters before parting Mars. Location of the Black Star Dragon BallsEdit *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet M-2, inside Dr. Myuu's body. Taken by Baby to a Deserted Starship. *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Polaris. *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Cretaceous, eaten by a T-Rex. *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Monmaasu, stuck in an apple and then in the tooth of a giant. *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Rudeeze. *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Gelbo, stolen and taken to Planet Luud by the Para Brothers. *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Tigere. Known wishes grantedEditEdit *Andross was wished back to life (by Dr. Eggman) (brought forth Rage Shenron) *Planet X's to be recreated next to Planet Tuffle (by Baby) (brought forth Naturon Shenron) *The new Alien race was sent into the sun and restored Chaos (unintentionally by Emperor Pilaf, originally he wanted world domination) (brought forth Syn Shenron) *Dr. Kochin wishes for Dr. Wheelo to be released from his icy prison. (brought forth Eis Shenron) *Lord Slug wishes for eternal youth. (brought forth Nuova Shenron) *Vegeta's wish for immortality. (brought forth Haze Shenron) *Hoi wishes for the abnormally sealed music box containing Tapion to be opened. (brought forth Oceanus Shenron) *All the people of Earth who were killed after the doorway to Hell was opened (in Super 17 Saga) to be brought back to life (Black Star Shenron's last wish). Category:Quest items Category:Balls Category:Balls